OmniScout
by veeanime
Summary: A story based on my fanfic character, Sailor Omni
1. Chapter 1

OmniScout, Chapter 1--Meet Sailor Omni by: Vivienne Rousseau

Rating: PG (A little action, no foul language, if possible)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just Sailor Omni... This is an introduction to Sailor Omni, my fanfic Sailor. This story tells a little of how she got her powers, and how she met the Sailor Scouts. It takes place in a park, where so far, she's the only one there, until she receives some unlikely visitors.

One fall day in the park, a young woman named Vee was reading a Sailor V manga, and imagining what it would be like to be a sailor scout. She'd often pictured herself that way, but didn't think it would ever be possible. While she was dreaming, she didn't happen to notice the little black cat with the odd symbol on its forehead coming toward her, until she felt the cat nuzzle her leg. "What's this?" she thought, as she looked down at the cat and noticed it had what resembled a henshin stick. It had a symbol on top similar to the same one she always saw in her mind when she daydreamed (the OmniGuard--pic to come). This same symbol was on the cat's head. The cat, by the way, was named Midnight, and somehow remembered Vee from another time, on their homeworld, of OmniWorld, where a long time ago, Vee had tried to help in the fight against the Negaverse as Sailor Omni. OmniWorld was a special world that could move to different galaxies (unusual, huh?) because of its inhabitants' abilities to create gates to different worlds.

At the time, OmniWorld was in the Sol system, so that Sailor Omni could help in the fight. Omni had tried to keep the Negaverse from attacking her world, but the planet still took some damage, and although she wanted to help keep the other scouts from getting hurt, all her powers were needed to help OmniWorld, so she was too late. In the end, she was killed trying to do both at once. Now, though, Midnight was bringing Vee her henshin stick after a long search for her to give her another chance. She'd heard about the Sailor Scouts' exploits, and thought this was the chance that was needed. As Vee took the stick, she was flooded with memories of her time as a sailor scout, but didn't believe they were real; she thought she was still dreaming, until she suddenly had a vision of the other scouts themselves, and when she came out of the trance, she saw the very girls she'd seen, coming toward her.

Midnight, who could speak to Vee, both orally and telepathically, told Vee in her mind to speak to the girls. Vee wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but after some thought, went over to them and introduced herself (she'd put her stick away by this time). Midnight went with her and spoke to the other two cats, Luna and Artemis, about Vee. As she spoke to the girls, she realized that she was glad to see that she wasn't the only one who was somewhat clumsy, like Serena, although Serena would soon grow out of that, and that she finally had someone that she could speak to about her dreams. As more people came to the park, they decided to go to Rei's shrine, where Vee met Rei's grandfather. Seeing how reserved she seemed, he didn't get "girl-crazy" with her, and talked about the shrine and other innocuous stuff instead. They shared an interest in tea, they found out, and took a liking to each other, because of it.

Later, as Vee was thinking about her meeting with the girls at her apartment, she had a vision of a battle with a monster where the scouts might be hurt. Midnight sensed her vision, and urged Vee to transform, which she did for the first time. Her transformation was somewhat of a combo of the other scouts' transformations, as some of her powers somewhat resemble theirs. She teleported to the battle scene, where the other scouts were being hurt by the monster, which resembled a boulder with legs. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!", Sailor Mars shouted, lauching her attack at the monster, but to no avail. Mercury tried her Shine Aqua Illusion, which weakened it a little, but didn't really take it out. Then Omni thought of trying to use her Crystal Scream, and attack she remembered using when she got her memories back. "Omni Crystal Scream Imprison!", she shouted, sending a prison of crystal (in a high pitched/blood-curdling scream right from her mouth), around the monster. It held for a short while, but as it was trying to escape, she suggested that they combine their attacks, which might strenghthen them. The scouts combined their attacks with another of her Crystal Screams, which took out the monster.

The monster had been defeated, but with some injuries to the scouts, which were taken care of when they returned to Rei's shrine. Vee had some healing powers, like Saturn's (who she hasn't met yet), and took care of the wounds. She also had to heal herself, because she'd made her throat hurt from launching the scream directly from her throat. Midnight decided that for the next battle, she'd give Vee her OmniStaff, which she could use to channel the attack with (to be seen in the next adventure). The scouts were glad to receive a new member, and Vee was glad to have made some new friends, and a chance to make up for what happened a long time ago.

Note: this story takes place before Sailor Moon S, after Rini returns to the future. In the next story, Vee will use the OmniStaff, and be able to use another attack. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

OmniScout, Chapter 2 --An Unusual Adventure by: Vivienne Rousseau Rating: PG (A little action, no foul language, if possible) Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just Sailor Omni... In this chapter, Vee will use the OmniStaff, and be able to use another attack. Hope you enjoy! (Note: for the telepathy, I'll use this format from now on: e.g. 'text')

Vee was on her way to meet the girls at the arcade so they could hang out together for a while. She was thinking of some new way to use her Crystal Scream attack as Sailor Omni so that it wouldn't hurt her throat to use it; she thought about the ways that the other scouts used their attacks, such as when Sailor Mercury, for instance, channeled her attack through her hands. (Note: I thought of having her try the Scream this way, and it seemed to work.)

She pictured how the attack would work this way if she channeled it through her hands. It seems to work well, she thought, as she saw in her mind, herself crossing her wrists in front of her choker, then spinning, then launching the attack through her hands. "I probably could do that," she thought aloud, then when Midnight asked her about it, she told her her idea. "How about using an item, Vee?" Midnight replied. "You mean like using my tiara or my choker, right?" Vee said. "You could do that", Midnight replied, and picking up on Vee's thoughts, remembered something she'd thought about the night before when the girls were discussing Vee's powers after she'd healed everyone. "I think I might have something that will help, but I'll show it to you later." Midnight finished.

Just then, they came up to the arcade,where she met up with the others at one of the booths. She noticed a cute raven-haired guy near the counter, talking to an equally cute blond-haired guy at the counter. Talk about a couple of hotties, she thought as she got to the booth. Serena saw the dreamy look on Vee's face. "Hey, Vee!" Serena shouted to get Vee's attention. Embarrassed, Vee sat down with the others, where they told her about Darien (cute raven-haired guy), who she found out was Serena's boyfriend, and Andrew (cute blond-haired guy), who was a friend of theirs. Serena invited Darien over so that Vee could meet Darien figuring now was as good a time for Vee to officially meet Darien as any. She introduced them to each other, and told him about how they'd met Vee. Darien seemed to sense there was more to Vee than the girls could say at that time, and suggested they talk more later, after the girls finished playing video games, to which everyone agreed.

Later, after having fun on the games, Rei decided it might be best to go to the shrine to discuss Vee's powers, because her grandfather was away, visiting some old friends; which made it the ideal place to talk. At the shrine, Vee told the others more about her powers with Midnight's help, including the fact that she could use them (at least the ones they all knew about so far) outside of being in a battle. After this explanation, Vee told the girls about the ideas that she and Midnight had discussed on the way to the arcade; everyone seemed to agree after much discussion that using an item would be a good idea, since the Scream was so powerful.

'Midnight, I still want to use the scream, in case of emergency,' Vee thought to Midnight (spoke telepathically). 'That's a good thought, Vee, but because it's so powerful, I think it would be best if you channeled it instead; perhaps my "surprise" will help change your mind.' At that moment, just as Midnight finished, a loud crash was heard in the distance. Vee suddenly got another one of her visions, and saw the cause of the crash in her mind, which she "projected" to the others; shortly after, everyone transformed, and teleported to the battle scene, at the park, where the found a youma with the ability to generate storms and large amounts of electricity.

"Something tells me using my attacks on this creature may not work," said Sailor Jupiter. "They will probably just make the creature stronger," replied Sailor Mercury, who confirmed this with a quick check on her supercomputer. "I'll try to imprison it," Omni began, but just as she was about to scream, Midnight called, "Wait!" and flipped in the air, producing the OmniStaff, a weapon that she explained would enable Sailor Omni to channel her scream through. Nodding to Midnight, Sailor Omni picked up the staff, and twirled it around while shouting, "Omni Crystal Scream, Imprison!"

Just as Midnight said, the scream was channeled through the staff, eliminating the need for Sailor Omni to scream directly; what they didn't know though, was that when the staff appeared, Omni's choker changed so that the jewel on it became a form of channel in itself, so that Omni could still scream directly, but without hurting her throat, should she need to, in case she ever lost the staff (more info later on this). The youma was incased in the crystal, and the crystal began to absorb some of the energy the youma emitted. "That prison may not hold for long, since it's absorbing alot of negative energy," Mars warned, then readied her own attack, and just in time, because the crystal prison burst from the pressure of the negative energy. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" she shouted, just as the youma started toward them.

The youma launched a beam of energy toward them that Jupiter deflected using her attack, figuring it might work in this way instead. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Two more attacks, from Mercury and Venus, to further try to weaken the monster. "Oh, no, look out!" Artemis cried, as the monster broke free of this as well. "If we can't hold it long enough to weaken it, we've got to try to destroy it immediately before anyone else gets hurt," Mercury said, after having already taken a hit from the monster, while Sailor Moon tried her attack, to try to protect her. Omni then decided to try her scream again, only this time, for destruction.

She wasn't sure if it would work, though, as the monster was still too powerful. She knew though, that she would have to try anyway. "Don't worry, Omni, we'll help you if we can," assured Midnight, and just as in their last battle together, the girls combined their attacks together with Omni's scream. "Omni Crystal Scream Destruction!" she shouted, and the scream, with the other sailors' combined attacks, finally defeated the youma, and it crumbled to dust. "Yeah!" cheered Jupiter, who was really glad that was over, as she too had taken some damage from the monster.

Later, back at the shrine, Vee was studying her staff in the garden. "Are you glad I gave that to you now?" Midnight asked her. "Actually, yes, I am," replied Vee, a little sheepishly. "It was a big help, but there's something I felt when I took it," she began, touching her throat where her choker jewel would be, remembering the feeling she felt in her throat. "You felt as if the pain you felt using the Scream would no longer be there, right?" Midnight asked Vee, to which Vee nodded gratefully. Both of them realized what this meant, and how it would change subsequent battles.

"Hey, Vee," Amy called out just then, "Are you going to stay out there in the garden talking all night, or come help Serena study?" "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Vee laughed picturing Serena "studying", and ran inside to join the others.

(Note: When Sailor Omni took her OmniStaff, the power from it produced a mini OmniGuard jewel on her choker, which would act as a channel for the scream as well as the staff, and should she ever lose the staff, she'd still be able to use the scream with the OmniGuard Channel. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Next chapter might take a while, so bear with me.)


	3. Chapter 3

OmniScout, Chapter 3 –Bad First Impression by: Vivienne Rousseau Rating: PG (A little action, no foul language, if possible) Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just Sailor Omni... In this chapter, Vee will meet the outer senshi, but will they soon wish they hadn't met? Stay tuned! (Note: for the telepathy, I'll use this format from now on: e.g. 'text')

Vee wasn't in a very good mood today, which wasn't really a good thing right now because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Just as she was crossing the street, a car that was speeding in her direction nearly struck her, but the driver swerved out of the way just in time. Luckily, no one was hurt, but both Vee and the driver (who she didn't know yet was Haruka aka Sailor Uranus) were angry. "Watch where you're going, girl!" yelled the driver. "Why don't you!" Vee yelled back, which almost caused an argument, but Setsuna, who was also there and wanted to avoid a fight, managed to persuade them to calm down by apologizing and assuring Vee that the incident would not be repeated. Somewhat satisfied, and not really wanting a fight either, she thanked Setsuna, and they went their separate ways... for a while at least.

Later, at the shrine, Haruka was telling the others what had happened. "I hope I don't run into her again, she could've caused us to crash!" she shouted, still angry. "But at least we didn't. I'm just glad I kept you two from fighting right there and then. We would've been late getting here." Setsuna replied. "Speaking of being late, has anyone heard from Vee? I wonder what's taking so long?" wondered Serena. Just as she said this, Vee walked in and the minute she saw Haruka, she suddenly turned around to leave again. "Wait, Vee! Come meet our other friends!" called Amy. Reluctantly, Vee came back in and let Amy introduce her to Haruka and the other Outer Senshi. "We've met already," murmured Vee glancing at Setsuna and avoiding Haruka. When she noticed Lita's raised eyebrow, she explained, "I was the one who nearly caused an accident with them, as I'm sure you've heard about by now." 'A little more tact next time, Vee,' Midnight scolded her as they left again. 'I'm sorry, Midnight, but they might as well know the truth, and right now I'd rather calm down first before anything else happens,' Vee replied. "They're going to miss the meeting," Rei grumbled. Luna, who saw them leave, figured maybe this was for the best, considering how angry Haruka still seemed.

While the others had their meeting, Vee walked through town to try to clear her mind. As she did so, she started to pick up random thoughts around her. She heard snatches of "talk" of strange disappearances in the town recently, and decided to keep her eyes open in case she needed to fight or something. Sensing Midnight's worry about her, she gave her a reassuring head rub and continued walking, wishing things had turned out better earlier, but knowing now wasn't the time to think about that. "I'm glad to see you're focused again, Vee, but I wish we could've stayed for the meeting." Midnight commented. "I wish we had stayed too, it could've helped us plan what to do in case we face some trouble." Just as Vee said that, she noticed what looked like a child running after a ball, and looking for a minute as if he was being picked up, but there was no one behind the child, then the child disappeared. "Did you see what I just saw?" Vee and Midnight asked each other. Suddenly, the same thing began to happen to Midnight!

Meanwhile, back at the shrine, Rei sensed that Vee was in trouble; the other scouts picked up on her concern and prepared to leave. Haruka, who had calmed down a little by this time, was a little worried about what they'd face this time, but was reassured when she saw Amy check her computer briefly and knew that she'd have a plan for them. They transformed, then promptly teleported to the site. Upon arrival, they wasted no time in assessing the situation (Mercury checking her computer again) and helping Vee to free Midnight from the invisible force that had "grabbed" her. "Mercury, just as I reached for Midnight, I could sense the source of this thing. Is this what you're seeing?" Vee asked while "showing" her what she saw in her mind, which turned out to be a humanoid creature with no real shape. Mercury replied, "Yes, that's it. This is really going to be tough; hurry and transform!" Vee did so, and just in time, because now Uranus was about to be taken. "Oh, no you don't!" Vee yelled, grabbing Uranus just in time. "Enough of this; grab onto me! I'm going to try to stop this thing!" Vee continued. Somehow, she was able to put a shield up around them to keep them from being taken away. Uranus, wanting a shot at it too, decided to try also. Not wanting to leave the others out, Vee got the idea for them to combine their powers for this thing. "Everyone ready?" she asked, and upon everyone's nod, Vee started the attack, "Omni Crystal Scream!" followed by Uranus, and the others, respectively. As their attacks hit the creature, it caused it to become more and more visible, before it disappeared. When it did, the other people who had been captured by the monster reappeared. Luckily, no one seemed to be injured, just very shaken up. "Everyone okay now?" Vee asked. "Yes, we're okay. Let's go home now," Sailor Moon replied, and everyone teleported out.

Back at the shrine, Vee decided to make amends to Haruka and Setsuna for earlier. "I'm very sorry about our disagreement earlier, Haruka. I guess I was just taking my bad mood out on you for no reason, " Vee began. " We understand, but next time, do try to be careful of where you are. All of us could have been hurt," replied Setsuna. She was just glad no one was, and that Vee and Haruka managed to work together during the battle when it counted. "By the way, why were you in a bad mood, if you don't mind me asking," asked Haruka. Vee replied, That's too long a story! All I can say is it started with a lack of sleep and not looking where I was going even before I left the house!" Everyone groaned at that. Vee realized she'd better take Setsuna's advice to heart with all things, because she didn't want to lose any of the new friends she had made in the Sailor Scouts!

Note: This is the final chapter of this series. I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you want to see any more, let me know!


End file.
